Counterpart
by Fruitfly-123
Summary: Warning : *SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS* While the world is being burnt and rebuilt from its ashes, Lelouch and C.C. are on the run and they realize that rather than being a savior to the other they are both equal, one a fire to the other's snow. LelouchxC.C. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Counterpart**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Code Geass.

**A/N** : This contains spoilers. If you didn't finish the second season finale then reading this will spoil the ending.  
I decided to write this after finishing the series (is there going to be a third season ?). I love Lelouch and I refuse to believe that he is dead and I'm going to continue to believe that C.C. somehow managed to save him. So there. Surely he is the mysterious driver who stays with C.C. in the end. This takes place right after that. Rated M.

Chapter 1

The monotonous sound of the river and the feel of the cold rushing water falling from above soothes his nerve somehow. Ebony hair, now plastered to his scalp, and purple eyes, now closed to concentrate, he sits cross-legged under the waterfall, deep in thought. The hot summer air doesn't reach him through the drape of water surrounding him and the buzzing of the crickets, lost to the gushing sound of the falls, remains unheard to his keen ears. The smell of the summer blooms forgotten and the charming blue sky unseen, he just sits in his own bubble of nothingness, only feeling the water flowing through his hair, down his naked back and into the chasm of his hips.

He doesn't want to remember anything... or maybe he does. Even his own feelings confuse him now and all his memories seem foreign somehow. Like he was just spectator to some one who rewrote history and owned the world, rather than being the one who actually did it. How long has it been since his "death" ? This brought a smile to his face. His eyes snapped open and he gingerly touched his own lips, amazed at how it was curved upwards. And then he burst out laughing. How come the fact that he can smile, even after all this, seem so incredulous ?

'What's so funny ?' a flat voice asked from the river bank. He could barely see through the screen of water around him but he remembers that light green hair... He remembers it well. His saviour has come. He squints his eyes, determined to etch that figure into his brains, so that when he dies someday, he can remember what was precious and what mattered.

It was amazing how everything worked out in the end. The Zero Requiem did its job. He destroyed the world with his own hands and Zero is now rebuilding it. He leaned back on his hands and looked upwards so that the water ran down his face now. Loss, betrayal, lies, pain and eventually DEATH – he endured it all. And it was worth it in the end. The world was now at peace and Nunnally was happy. Everyone was happy.

But what about him ? He didn't dwell on that thought.

'It's okay. I'm not alone after all', he thinks to himself as he glances sideways towards the green haired witch. He remembers that day as if it were just yesterday. He was the evil emperor, conquering everything and being hated by all and then... He was nothing. Zero came in at the last moment like he always did and saved everyone. The world cheered as he fell, bloody and alone. But he was not dead. Suzaku was a soldier indeed, missing his heart by only a few inches and injecting him with the drug as he stabbed him. He was right to trust Suzaku and his abilities. The drug stopped his heart but it didn't kill him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even blink as he watched Nunnally weeping over him. He wanted to comfort her. Say that everything is going to be fine now. But he was paralysed, caged within his own body.

His whole life flashed before his eyes. He regretted some of his actions in the past, maybe he was too reliant on strategy and less on kindness. But that's all that is – the past. Its didn't matter any more. Life as a student, with his friends, he enjoyed that. He didn't know he was capable of loving anyone other than Nunnally, but he did. He loved everyone. And then came the darkness. He was sure he was dead then, getting glimpses of C.C and Jeremiah and earl Lloyd, their faces contorted with fear and concentration. His life may have not been perfect but it was well spent. And he remembered something that made him smile even through the immense pain. His love was returned tenfold from everyone. Time and again. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness this time. He was so tired but now he could rest in peace.

However, peace didn't come easy. He could hear C.C 's voice from a distant. It was too low and he could barely hear her. He remembers being annoyed with her then. Hadn't he done enough already ? Surely he could now give in to this heavy vacuum that was sucking him in even deeper into unconsciousness.

'What more does she want from me ?' He tried to listen.  
'You never lied to me so don't you dare start now' C.C 's voice sounded hoarse. 'NO ! ITS NOT OVER YET !' She screeched, as someone tried to pull her away from him.

'Or maybe she's just watching a match ?' he speculated. Dying doesn't agree with him especially not his sense of humour, he thought with dismay.  
Then he felt a slight pressure all over his body as C.C leaned in closer to him, pressing her body onto him. He felt her breath in his ear, she was so close. Even on the verge of death, his skin felt tingly and hot. This feeling was unfamiliar and therefore unwelcome to him.

'Lelouch...' her voice shook slightly as she whispered through her sobs.

Goosebumps rose on his flesh as his name rolled on her tongue obscenely.

'Ah ! He moved his finger.' Lloyd announced merrily.  
'Shi Tsu - sama please keep going' Jeremiah urged in a gruff tone.  
'Lelouch please...' C.C begged as silent sobs raked through her body. He felt his hair rising on its end again.  
'Stop this, witch ! What are you doing to me ?' He screamed incredulously. But of course no one could hear him.

'You promised Lelouch.', C.C kept going oblivious to the sweet torture she was inducing on him.  
'Tch ! What are you talking about now ?' Lelouch snorted. 'Regardless I break promises. Now please let me sleep.'  
'You can't leave me.' C.C 's voice was almost inaudible by then. 'You promised... You're going to fulfil my one true wish...'  
His pupils dilated and his breath started coming out in short pants. The machines connected to his heart, till then counting the feeble beats, started going crazy. Of course how could he forget ? This is one promise he could not break. And all her memories raced through his mind again. Her pain, her sorrows, her desperation, her vanity, and later on her playfulness, her loyalty, her spite, her love and her solitude. There was so much of that and Lelouch had already made up his mind, way back while the world still made sense, he made a promise to her and to himself to love her and to stay by her side as long as she lived. So obviously he was not going to die. This is just ridiculous. And like an adrenaline rush, he suddenly sat bolt upright.  
'Lelouch !' C.C. gasped as she fell back on the floor, her eyes wide with joy, relief and something else. Something so deep that Lelouch felt like he would burn under its intensity if he looked for too long.  
'Stop doing that' he said, trying to sound calm.  
'Eh ?' she cocked her head to one side.  
'My name. Stop saying it like that.' he closed his eyes and fell back on the bed.  
'NO !' C.C. has already jumped to her feet, ready to do anything, thinking he was slipping again.  
'Don't worry. I'm okay. My chest hurts, please do something about it.' He had managed to calm himself down considerably.  
'Yes, your Majesty' Lloyd replied gleefully. Everything was going to be okay after all.

Like a rubber band at its limit,the feel of naked skin against his own snapped him back to reality. He shifted on the rock, the water still cascading around him. But there was someone else with him now. C.C. sat on the same rock that he was occupying, her back pressed to his, so that he could feel her but couldn't see her.

End of chapter 1

So I hope you liked it. I myself felt that maybe it was a bit slow and serious. But isn't that how Lelouch is ? Oh well. Please leave reviews or any suggestions you might have. Thank you for reading. Much love xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Counterpart**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Code Geass.

**A/N** : Here is the second part. Now this may contain some spoilers. I hope you like and review and please excuse my grammatical errors. I'm too lazy to recheck and correct them all. Sorry c:  
Warning : Rated M for a reason. This has good amount of lemon. Now I read how there's no MA rating and I'm not sure what calls for an MA rating. But I think this is simple M.

Chapter 2

'Shi Tsu !' Lelouch was quite shocked at how normally she sat, bare skin to bare skin. Has she lost her mind again ?  
'Hmm ?' She scooped all her hair over one shoulder and started combing through them with her fingers. The water streaming through them left her scalp prickling. Lelouch placed his hand over his mouth, trying to look anywhere but over his shoulder. His thoughts were once again tainted with indecent fantasies, like they have been ever since C.C. 's calls brought him back from the dead. He tried to think straight but the feel of her smooth skin was too distracting. The water felt different as it flowed between their skin. C.C. leaned back further, pressing harder against him so that the water fell around them rather than between. He closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing normally and forming words and trying to ignore the chaos inside his head.

'Shi Tsu, I'm naked' he sighed.  
'I can see that' she replied like it was pretty obvious and quite natural.  
'And you are naked.'  
'So it seems.' Her brows knitted as she tried to understand his tone. It seemed a little too hoarse.  
Lelouch shifted uncomfortably, sitting in a more reserved position, knees pressed together, trying to hide his growing erection.  
'Damn all to hell. Not this again' Lelouch swore under his breath, which were coming out strained by now.  
'Eh... ?' C.C. seemed confused at how Lelouch was fidgeting. That is so unlike him. Then a smirk crossed her feline face.

'Here, I'll wash your back.' C.C. said, an innocent note in her voice, quite opposite to how she was actually feeling. She grabbed a piece of wash cloth that Lelouch didn't bother using and slowly started rubbing his back. Her heart pounded erratically but she tried to ignore it. Lelouch's eyes, now wide with panic, watched their shadows moving on the stones placed evenly in front of him.

'This place... its quite beautiful. Especially how the water forms a bubble around you. How did you come across this, Lelouch ?'  
'Well we've been living in that barn for a week now. I needed a place to clean up.' His voice broke, his hands clenched tight as C.C. started washing his shoulders. His breath hitched as he felt the warmth of her hands through the wet cloth. Its sound would've been lost to the surrounding bubbling of the waterfall, but C.C. was so attuned to Lelouch that every little thing that he did, a flick of his finger, a sharp intake of breath even a flutter of his eyelids, gave him away.  
'I like that cave thing. Is it deep ?' She asked, her voice barely concealing her mirth.  
'Not really. I think we can barely stand on it together.' Lelouch has noticed the strange tone in her voice. It made him wonder what she was actually thinking about.  
'Well let's try it out.' Suddenly her voice sounded perky and excited.  
He raised his brows in apprehension, 'No I'm okay.'  
'Come on.' He noticed that her voice too broke in the end. Suddenly C.C. stood up and lightly stepped onto the rock jutting out in front of the stony back of the waterfall. It served as a platform for the hollow indentation in the smooth wall of the mountain as the water trickled down with moderate force. Lelouch finally looked directly at her, and that's all he could do. He looked and looked, drinking her in. She was beautiful. C.C. was looking at him too, not feeling shy, neither unsure about what was happening. She offered her hand to him, 'Come here, Lelouch.', her voice ringing with the same deep emotion that has troubled him before. He raised sinuously, not sure what to do any more. Then he took his step towards her, knowing full well that there was no turning back.

'You know you overestimate my control' Lelouch said, exasperated with the only person who has managed to turn his life upside down just by being with him.  
A small smile barely touched the corner of her mouth. 'Well its more like I trust your lack of libido.' Her smile, now broad and sceptical, taunted him.

Lelouch moved lightening fast so that she was caged within his arms, her back pressed against the smooth shallow wall. She noticed their proximity and how his purple eyes blazed with heat... Heat that she too was now feeling at the pit of her stomach.

'Oh I see we CAN stand on this together.' Lelouch announced as he smiled at her. Then with one swift move he flipped her around so that his chest pressed against her back and her heaving breasts squashed against the stone. Her hands rested on either side of her head as she tried to seem unaffected by him. Lelouch slowly dragged his hands up from her hips, to either side of her torso, to her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly brushed his fingers against her nipples. But his hands didn't stop. They moved up, leaving a trail of desire on her wet skin and finally with one hand he grabbed her jaw and pulled her head back. Her eyes snapped open as he pushed two fingers in her mouth, grabbed her tongue and pulled it out.

'You've got a sharp tongue, Shi Tsu. Some days you just make me want to bite it off.' His voice sounded husky and wild in her ears, his breath made her skin prickle with excitement.  
'And I think you were saying something about a lack of libido.' Lelouch smirked as he pressed his erection against her hips.

'Mmm-ph' she tried to speak but his fingers still held on to her tongue. So she started sucking on them instead, saliva trickling down her chin. Lelouch's mouth opened with an inaudible gasp. He buried his face in her soaked hair, inhaling deeply and losing himself in her scent. Slowly he released her tongue and turned her around so that they could see each other.

Beads of water clung to his face. C.C. stood on her toes so that she could reach him. She rested her hands on both sides of his face and started to slowly lick them off. His cheeks, his eyes, his jaw - her tongue gingerly touched him everywhere and burned his skin with lust. His heart was already hammering against his ribcage as his mind went blank. A low growl ripped from his throat as he grabbed her shoulder and fiercely claimed her mouth, all thoughts of restraint deserting him. He felt hungry and he needed her. His hands groped at her flesh, crushing her against him but it still wasn't close enough. Like a maniac or an addict his mouth travelled all over her body, ravishing her, biting her, tasting her. C.C. moaned loudly and he kissed her mouth again, brutally invading her with his tongue. Her mouth bruised as he assaulted her harder. All her thoughts were in a muddle and she concentrated on breathing so that she didn't faint.

She wrapped her hands around his wide shoulders, fisting through his hair. Blood rushed to his head and rang in his ears.  
'Lelouch !' She never intended for his name to sound so dirty as she called out to him. But it did. He groaned in response, his hips bucking involuntarily. He looked at her. Her eyes were droopy with the same carnal desire that he felt, her mouth slightly open and panting. He kissed her again, more slowly this time, feeling her tongue in his mouth.

As they both came up for air Lelouch swallowed hard.

'I'm sorry, Shi Tsu but I'm going to take you right here, right now. ' He thought as he closed his eyes in resolve, 'Forgive me.'

He grabbed her hips and lifted her, so that she could wrap her legs around him, pushing her up against the rocks. Water continued dripping, down their body, but it failed to cool their feverish arousal. Instead their skin slid against each other effortlessly, burning and heightening the sensual pleasure. An all consuming heat engulfed them both and with one fluid push he was inside her.

He clenched his teeth as his breath left him in a hiss. C.C. 's eyes were wide open as her body tried to adjust to this alien feeling. It hurt because she was unfamiliar with this, and Lelouch realised that something was definitely wrong.  
'Shi Tsu … ?' he inquired quietly, not daring to move a muscle.

She stopped biting her lower lip, 'In my time you weren't allowed to sleep with someone unless you were married...' C.C. paused as she tried to fight back the stinging in her eyes. She dismissed it as due to pain rather than feeling so emotionally overwhelmed. 'And you know, I never got to that... Marriage I mean.', She continued slowly, 'And I've never gotten so close to a king before.', she ended teasingly.  
'You...' Lelouch was at a loss. His legs shook as he tried to wrap his head around this.  
'Its okay Lelouch. I trust you.' She breathed in his ears. His heart skipped a beat at that. But did he trust her ? She was such a volatile woman, never honest about her feelings. He looked at her eyes and finally her eyes shone liquid. She lowered her face trying to hide herself from him. She'll be damned if she let him see her cry. Lelouch draped himself around her protectively and nuzzled his face in her shoulder, losing himself in her scent again, as he slowly started moving.

'Shi Tsu, I'll keep my promise. I'll save you.' He whispered in her ears. She moaned slowly as she clasped her hands onto his square shoulders.  
'No, Lelouch. We can't save each other... We can only hold and support each other. I'll always be here for you as you'll be for me. Because. That's. How. We. Are.' As she spoke Lelouch started to move faster, reaching deeper inside her. 'A. Counterpart. To. The. Other. Lelouch !' She groaned as he kept on pounding mercilessly. Over and over. He has finally realised how appropriate it sounded. Of course ! In the past, he dared to plan some of his stunts only because he trusted her to come through and back him up. Lelouch remembered all the times she had been there for him and all the memories left him fevered and she was like his only medicine.

It has stopped hurting and she was breathing erratically as he stretched her. Tears finally rolled down her cheeks as she felt herself rising higher higher. Something was going to happen and the anticipation made her writhe in pleasure. And the pleasure built, stronger and stronger, until it irrupted with in her, flooding her in ecstasy. She screamed incoherently as she came around him, her orgasm tightening her channel and triggering his own release. With a last push, he came violently inside her, pouring himself empty and calling her name again and again like a spell.

Lelouch sank to the ground, holding C.C. and sitting her on his lap. He felt bewitched and elated, his breaths still a little strained. Cradling her face lightly he kissed her gently and she smiled. She nuzzled against his chest inhaling deeply, listening to his heart beating strong.  
'You know, Lelouch, when I gave you the power of the geass I thought you would surpass God. But you were content with being just the king of the world.', she said as she placed her palm against his heart.  
'Well, being a God can be lonely.' He speculated as he rested his chin on her head. Their breaths were slowly returning to normal.  
'And the king always has a queen' she replied matter of factly.  
'Yes, his equal in every way... Doesn't that make you the queen, Shi Tsu ?' She could hear the smile in his voice. It made her smile in return.  
'Yes it does.' She announced plainly.  
'And will the witch be content with just that ?' He asked, a small part of him apprehensive of her answer.

She looked him square in the face and kissed him gently. He thawed under the mellow taste. Her lips felt soft and somehow right, the puzzle piece that fit his perfectly. The rushing sound of water still surrounded them, the sun shining bright as it tried to reach them through the watery veil.

'Only if you never give up your throne.' She replied as she touched her forehead to his and they both started laughing, amazed at the simplicity of finally finding happiness in each other.

The End.

Hello ! Well I hope you liked that. Were they a little OOC near the ending ? Dunno. Also when she talks about his throne she simply means his geass, so that they can stay together forever (Insert )  
Well, I'm thinking of writing a NinaxSchneizel bondage lemon. If I get enough reviews agreeing to the idea, I might post one soon. So please leave your opinion in the reviews. Thank you. Much love xx.

Summery : *SPOILERS*SPOILERS*SPOILERS* When Nina tries to stab Zero at the Chinese Empress' party, Schneizel gets angry at her misdemeanour for ruining a political function and decides to punish her for it. Rated M (for obvious reasons .)

If you want me to continue, please let me know in the reviews. Thank you for reading. Have a good day :)


End file.
